Benutzer:Flammenwolke
Über mich Seid gegrüßt, Mein Name ist Flammenwolke. Ich wurde am 18. September im SonnenClan geboren. Meine Mutter, Rosenblatt, ist eine schöne, schwarz-braun gescheckte Kätzin und mein Vater, Cremefell, ist ein großer, cremefarbener Kater mit weißen Pfoten, weißem Hals-Bauch und weißer Schwanzspitze. Rosenblatt hat schöne, smaragdgrüne Augen und Cremefell leuchtende Bernsteinaugen. Meine Mutter hatte leider nur für den ersten Mond Milch, danach musste Eichenpelz (sie sieht Tüpfelblatt ähnlich) meine 2 Geschwister und mich weiter säugen. Wir waren alle sehr schwach, besonders meine Schwester Kirschjunges. Sie starb im Alter von 2 Monden. Nur einen halben Mond später, kam ihr mein Bruder Wildjunges nach. Meine Mutter hatte Angst um mich und Kristallpelz, unsere Heilerin (sie sieht Distelblatt ähnlich), hatte mich auch schon fast aufgegeben. Rosenblatt nannte mich Flammenjunges, damit ich stark bin und auch bleibe. Es war mit der Weile tiefste Blattleere. Die schlimmste die es je gab... eiskalt, die Kinderstube war zugeschneit und überhaupt niemand konnte mehr rein oder raus. Kristallpelz hatte alle Pfoten voll zutun, da fast der komplette Clan mit Grünem- oder Schwarzen Husten befallen war. Dem SternenClan sei Dank wurde ich davon verschont! Ich war auch allmählich stärker geworden. 2 Krieger, Weidenblatt und Regenbogen, starben daran und leider auch unser Anführer Grünstern... Meine Mutter war 2. Anführerin, also war ihre Zeit gekommen. Sie ernannte Wolkenherz zum neuen 2. Anführer. Und endlich war auch die Blattfrische gekommen... der Schnee schmolz langsam. Als ich zum Schüler ernannt wurde, war ich 7 Monde, weil vorher keine Zeit für Zeremonien war. Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich noch nie wirklich gemochte wurde? Nein? Dann sage ich euch wieso... Man hatte Angst vor mir. Ich wusste nie wovor bis man es mir sagte: dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater, lange Krallen, funkelnde Bernsteinaugen... genau so wie Tigerstern! Ich sehe ihm sogar noch ähnlicher als Brombeerkralle... Ich versuchte damit klarzukommen, machte immer doppelte Arbeit und versuchte nie zu wiedersprechen oder etwas falsch zu machen. Meine Mentorin war Übrigens Federglut: Eine komplett weiße Kätzin mit einem grünen und einem blauen Auge. Ich hieß dann also Flammenpfote, war trotz das ich ein Schüler war der beste Jäger im Clan und hatte mich endlich mal mit jemanden angefreundet was auch bis heute anhält: Schneepfote... der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann! Ein schwarzer Kater, der nur die Pfoten, die Nase und die Schwanzspitze weiß hat und solch schöne, hellblaue Augen hat... hätte ich auch gern :D! Zum Ende meiner Ausbildung sagte man mir, ich dürfe mir jetzt eine Gefährtin aussuchen. Ich wusste gar nicht was das sollte, schließlich bin ich ja noch in der Ausbildung... das kann doch noch warten... dachte ich! Immer öfter trainierte ich auch ab und an mit einer Kätzin, deren gelb-braun gestreiftes Fell so schön glänzte wie ihre Smaragdaugen nach denen sie benannt war: Ich verliebte mich tatsächlich in die schöne Smaragdherz aber traute es mich nicht es ihr zu sagen. Aber an einem ziemlich veregnetem Tag, wo wir mal zusammen jagen gehen durften, blieben wir plötzlich am See klatschnass stehen und offenbarten uns beiden gegenseitig unsere Liebe. Nächsten Tag gab mir meine Mutter Rosenstern meinen Kriegernamen: Flammenwolke! Mein Glück schien perfekt: Ich war endlich Krieger, habe als einziges von dem Wurf überlebt, wurde endlich langsam von den anderen akzeptiert, hatte den besten Freund in allen Wäldern der Welt, meine Liebe meines Lebens und rund um die Familie war auch alles super. Auf meiner ersten großen Versammlung als Krieger platze ich fast vor stolz und meine Mutter, als sie es vor den anderen Clans ansprach, ebenfalls. Aber dann passierte etwas womit niemand gerechnet hat. Mondstern, Anführer des FeuerClans, forderte mal wieder mehr Territorium, aber dieses Mal wollte er es auf biegen oder brechen, sonst würde er unsere Territorien angreifen. Lieber wären wir gestorben als das zu tun! Also zogen wir in den Kampf. Daher habe ich auch diese lange Narbe, die von meinem Kopf an bis ganz runter an meiner rechten Flanke entlang geht. Wir gewannen... Aber bis heute geht das so weiter, aber wir werden nie aufgeben. Solange ich meine Freunde, meine Familie und überhaupt alle um mich rum im Clan habe, werde ich immer stark bleiben und nie aufgeben zu kämpfen!... Meine "Erschafferin" Name: Jenny ;) (ja, so dürft ihr mich auch nennen) Alter: 15 Geburtstag: 18.09.1999 Krankheiten: Nur ne´ Immunschwäche, nix weiter XD Haustiere: 3 Katzen: Geißel-ähnlicher Kater (Tiny), Tigerstern-ähnlicher Kater (Tiger) und Feuerstern-ähnlicher Kater (Sammy) <3 Mein Lieblingscharakter: Tigerstern <3 *o* Mein erfundener Lieblingscharakter: Luna Meine Eigenarten: Totaler Manga - Freak, nur 1,52 groß, besitze allerdings den selben Wortschatz wie Cartman >:D Mein Tagesablauf: Erst einmal stehe ist überhaupt gar nicht müde oder verschlafen um Punkt 6 Uhr auf bzw. ich werde auf brutalste Art und Weise aus meinen schönen, unrealistischen Träumen - wo ich beispielsweise auf einem pinken Dreihorn mit Prinzessin Peach durch den Regenbogen reite - gerissen und muss mich gefühlte Ewigkeiten zu etwas was sich Schule nennt begeben. Meist sehe ich dabei wohl eher durchschnittlich aus: zerzauste Haare, das T-Shirt noch von vorletzter Woche an, wo ein riesiger Soßenfleck drauf ist, den ich krampfhaft versuche zu verstecken, noch die Pyjamahose an, die ich gestern beim übernachten an hatte, wo wir nebenbei bemerkt die Nacht durchgemacht haben und einen Gang drauf, der dem von dem besoffenen nahe kommt, der immer um Punkt 24 Uhr vor dem Fenster steht und irgendwelche gequirlte Sch**** singt. Also eigentlich bis jetzt so wie jeder andere auch. Nachdem ich mit hängen und würgen die 3 Stufen zum nächsten Raum hoch gekommen bin, darf ich mir 90 min. lang das gehample und gefuchtle von den völlig durchgeknallten Lehrern anhören. Nach der extra Portion Schleim und dem nötigen Wissen für heute - was ich vor lauter schlafen und essen im Unterricht nicht erworben habe - hat Gott mir gewährt endlich diese schreckliche Irrenanstalt verlassen zu dürfen. Zu hause lege ich mich dann meist mit Ranzen und allem drum und dran in die nächst beste, staubige Ecke wo ich mir dann das vertrocknete Brot und die obligatorischen Gummiadler - Salzstangen vom Vortag runterzwänge. Obwohl ich es genau weiß das da noch gewisse Hausaufgaben auf mich warten, schleppe ich den Computer erst einmal mit einer Arschruhe weg mit Mühe und Not in mein Bett... den restlichen Tag werde ich dann von Youtube hypnotisiert und erst als meine Mum nach hause kommt, bin ich das erste Mal am Tag richtig wach... mir fällt ein das ich für Morgen noch einen 10 seitigen Aufsatz schreiben muss. Selbst dann gucke ich noch weiter Youtube und merke das dann erst Mitternacht, setzte mich dann panisch an den Aufsatz und schlafe dabei ein... am nächsten Morgen schreibe ich ihn dann noch auf dem Weg zur Schule bei gefühlter Windstärke 30 auf und gebe es natürlicherweise wie aus dem Arsch gezogen ab.... ist mein Tagesablauf nicht schön?! Da möchte man doch gleich tauschen, nicht wahr?! (troll) Youtuber die ich so angucke :3: ApplewarPictures <3, ChanundSo, ProfessorKaboom, DoktorAllwissend, iBlali, LeFloid, MissesVlog, AlexiBexi, SPACE RADIO, Gronkh, HoneyballLp, alles mögliche mit Nightcore ;3, MeatcakeTV, ChosenVowels, Spottedfire25, FailForce... usw. mehr fällt mir gerade net ein :3 Mangas!!! :D Hallöle, So, liste hier mal auf was ich so lese: Sailor Moon (my first) Magico (einer der besten Comedy - Mangas finde ich) Die Schokohexe (hört sich harmloser an, als es ist ;)) Chibi Devil (was lustiges für zwischendurch... liest sich so schön schnell) Prinzessin Sakura (hach, ich liebe einfach Prinzessinnen - Geschichten) Lunatic World (erinnert mich immer an Super Mario... kp wieso, aber toll) Blood lad (jap der ist verdammt gut... richtig geil!) Elfenlied (brutal aber darauf stehe ich eig. (wenn man Tigerstern mag, kann da nix anderes bei rauskommen XD)) Highschool of the Dead (siehe Elfenlied ^^) Kämpfer (ganz lustig) Tiara (bin erst am Anfang aber es ist ganz spannend) Fruits Basket (ganz tolle Geschichte ^^... manchmal echt zum totlachen X3) SerVamp (ich liebe es einfach so sehr <3... mein Lieblingmanga ^^) Hach und es gibt noch zu viel die ich lesen möchte... fange gleich November mit dem Taschengeld an, Fairy Tail zu kaufen... sagt mir bescheid wenn ihr was gutes kennt das alles sein darf... nur keine Hentais pls XD Last but not least: Ich lese natürlicherweise auch die ganzen Mangas von Warrior Cats, die auch sehr geil sind! Omg, sie hat sich endlich ordentliche Namen einfallen lassen!!! Ein hoch auf das Käsebrot das ich gerade esse: ich habe endlich die letzten Namen für meine Geschichte zusammen... ja es ist kaum zu glauben (WTF?! Käsebrot?! okeeeyyyyyy...???!) und hier Schreibe ich jetzte die Hierachie hin (yay)... wenn ich mal irgendwann bock darauf habe... Aber eins steht Fest!: Zuerst kommt der SonnenClan (yay) Die letzen paar Namen sind übrigens: Sternenstaub (Black Moon Queen Stardust (versteht man erst mit der Geschichte)) Luna (Crystal Diamond Star Princess Luna) Lockenschweif (Twinkle Rainbow Star Princess Hurleytail) Nachtschleier (Lady Galaxy Star Princess Nightveil) Mondstern (Bloody Water King Moonstar) Schattenjäger (Nachtschleiers Gefährte) Viola und Yoshi (zwei Hauskätzchen) Sternentod (78 Monde alte Kätzin die aber so groß ist, wie ein 2 Monde altes Junges. Besitzt einen extrem langen, sogenannten "Todeszahn" (daher ihr Name) außerdem ist sie eine Diclonius - Katze, das heißt, das sie statt ihrer Ohren, Hörner besitzt und den drang hat, ständig Katzen oder Menschen umzubringen. ("Hey, das hast du voll von Elfen Lied geklaut, du Ideenloses Opfer!") Ach halt doch den Rand!... Wo war ich? Ach ja genau: Es ist beabsichtigt das diese Kätzin genauso wie Lucy ist ~ Das heißt auch das sie zwei Seiten hat. Wobei Sternentod wohl mehr wie ein Junges rüberkommt. Doch wenn - anders als bei Elfenlied - die Nacht anbricht und sie irgendetwas Spitzes sieht, bekommt sie kurz einen extrem dollen Druck im Kopf... so wie ein Stromschlag. Danach ist sie ihr zweites, böses ich. Sobald sie allerding etwas sieht, was sie an etwas schönes erinnert, wird sie wieder zu einem kleinen, verspielten Jungen. Dasselbe kann aber auch am Tag passieren, allerdings nur dann, wenn man IHR weh tut oder wenn sie das Blut von jemanden ihr wichtigen Bezugsperson sieht. Sie besitzt 8 Vektoren, die 5 Meter reichen. (unsichtbare Pfoten, mit längeren und schärferen Krallen als gewöhnlich) Sie besitzt einen extrem kalten Blick (sie hat ein rotes und ein gelbes Auge... das rote ist zusätzlich gefährlich wenn man reinblickt ;)) genauso wie ihr Gewissen ist ihr Körper eiskalt und besitzt keine Temperatur. Sie ist quasi, wenn man es so nimmt, tot. Ich hoffe ich kann besser übersetzen als Beltz XD... Allerdings von deutsch auf englisch (die paar Wörter...) Warrior Cats als Manga - Figuren....?! Ich stelle mir manchmal vor wie die Katzen den so als menschliche Mangas aussähen...?! Ihr auch schonmal??? Wäre doch irgendwie lustig... Wenn ihr sowas mal zeichnen könntet und wollt dann könnt ihr es mir gerne zeigen,... würde mich mal interessieren wie andere sich Warrior Cats als Manga - Menschen vorstellen :3thumb|350px|Federschweif als menschlicher Manga :3 So stelle ich mir ein bissel Federschweif vor... vielleicht net ganz so aber ähnlich :3 So, ja,... wenn euch was einfällt schreibts mir oder schicks mir oder was weiß ich XD Könnt mir auch schreiben wie ihr es findet XD nicht so gut wie wenn ich ne Vorlage habe... :D Art Dump ~ yay Bild033.jpg|Arbeit fürn Kunst - Musik Unterricht XD Bild031.jpg|Bebe von South Park als Manga ;) I <3 South Park Bild020.jpg|Sweet Chibi für mein Hausaufgabenheft XD Bild026.jpg|StarClan vs. Dark Forest ~ by Spottedfire25 (habs nur als Vorlage benutzt XD) Bild030.jpg|Irgendetwas unfertiges was ich mal auf Google gefunden habe und gezeichnet habe X3 Federschweif - Manga.jpg|Federschweif als Manga nochmals :3 HimbeerpelzManga.jpg|Für Himbeer <3 Kommt noch mehr :3 Muss erstmal alle über 100 Arbeiten fotografieren o_O Daten dazu: Ich zeichne wenig selbst, und wenn, dann gefällts mir meist net so... aber abpausen geht gar net! Ich nehme nur Vorlage und zeichne dann los! Wenn die arbeit von mir ist, schreibe ichs drunter XD Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten http://www.mywarriorcats.com/gen.php%7CWarrior Cats Namen Generator http://www.deviantart.com/%7CDeviantArt <3 http://www.youtube.com/%7CYoutube (wer mag das nicht? XD)